Yugioh 777 Episodes
by Dark Ray Destroyer
Summary: A duel between the 5 Yugioh protagonist, and a mysterious boy who brought them to a different dimension that no one knows of who will win the duel? Yugi? Jaden? Yusei? Yuma? Or Yuya? Or could it be the mysterious boy? Only one way to find out it's time to duel Duel!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 **Me- So it's time huh?**

 **?- Yes, now do what you must.**

 **Me- Alright, mister impatient. (Waves hand, and a light appears.)**

 **?- Ray the Destroyerhog an more does not own any thing in Yugioh.**

 **Me- But I do own my own Oc and my own yugioh card creations Enjoy.**

* * *

Frist 4 are after the season of they're show.

*With Yugi*

Yugi was on his way to see his friends, and his girlfriend Tea, he was on his way dressed in his usual clothes you know the one when he and Atem dueled, he was running from the fact that he slept in, but as of right now we see that he is very tired and really pushing himself to make it there.

"Man at this rate I'm not going to make it, why did I over sleep!" Yugi yelled at himself until a portal open in front of him and sucked him up when he was in front of the park he promised to meet them.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Yugi screamed as he fell through the portal and time froze in place.

*In the future with Jaden*

Jaden is traveling back to Duel Academy to head to his school reunion, as he made it to the island and heading to the entrance everyone can notice it's night, he is still wearing his old Slifer uniform as he walked to the entrance he was worried.

'Man I don't know what to do, I've been gone for a long time...will everyone be ok, or will they hate me?' Jaden thought but didn't notice the portal in front of him as he walked into it.

"JADEN! WATCH OUT!" Yubel called out with Professor Banner.

"Huh? What- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Jaden screamed as he went through the portal and it disappeared with time freezing.

*A bit more into the future with Yusei*

Yusei was getting the garage getting ready for his friends to come after 4 years, Akiza graduated from college, Leo and Luna from high school, and Jack and Crow having their jobs going good for them, Yusei now is putting together the barbecue, and getting all the food ready Yusei is wearing his clothes that he wore at the end of Yugioh 5D's when it was the last few episodes the black Jacket, blue jeans, and white shirt, but the time was around dinner.

"Hmmm...I wounded when everyone will be here?" Yusei asked himself until a portal open when he was going to head to get the rest of the food as he fell though it as well.

"What the- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" Yusei yelled as he fell though the portal as the door was about to open until time froze.

*With Yuma*

With Yuma, who is on his way to the park, to celebrate the day Don thousand was defeated, with his friends and his girlfriend Tori, he was in his usual clothes and was in a hurry due to the fact that the party was at noon and as always Yuma slept in.

"Man I wish Astral was here he could have waked me up and I would not be late." Yuma called as he was about a few feet away from everyone a portal appeared in front of him as he ran into it falling inside.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh, what is this!" Yuma yelled as everything froze still and the portal vanished.

*With Yuya in the Syncro dimension*

Yuya was getting ready to duel Jack, waiting to be called as he was in his normal clothes, and after defeating his opponent from last round he was tired and thought what happened in this tournament, and remember as he got Clear Wing Syncro Dragon from Yugo (this is what I think what will happen that he will get Clear wing.), he was getting ready for his duel as he watched some birds past by until they froze, and everything else which shocked him.

"What the Hell is going on?" Yuya asked until a portal open in front of him and was sucking him up like a vacuum.

"Ugh, Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Yuya yelled as the portal disappeared leaving time frozen still.

*Unknown*

All 5 Yugioh protagonist were on the ground in pain from what happened until someone walked up to them and just starred at them until he spoke.

"Wake up, you 5 still have something to do." The unknown person told them as they slowly got up and saw who it was, a boy around 15 with a black shirt, blue Jeans, Black sneakers, a cross necklace, a wristband with spikes, who had black hair with dye red tips on the front his hair style, was some parts of his bangs on his left side almost covering his eye, while he had black eyes, he also had black fingerless gloves, he also had a black jacket and chains on his jeans, and a custom duel disk like Yugo's style but was black with red lines forming a 'x' and a spike edge with a violet lines going up and down like a pattern, violet, then black and so on, until it reach the tip which was close to his elbow, and he was about 5'5 or 5'4 (height), and they looked around and everyone was surprised to see legends of the past here (Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, and Yuya), and see some people from the future (Yugi, Jaden).

"Yea, I know you all know who each other are, except for 2." The boy added making everyone a bit shocked.

"Ummm...who are you?" Yugi asked with a questionable look.

"My name is Ray, and I know who you 5 are, Yugi, do you know why your here?" Ray asked.

"No." They all replied.

"It's obvious you 5 are going to duel each other." Ray answered.

"Well if you haven't noticed most of us have something to do." Yusei replied

"I know so that's why I froze time." Ray told them bluntly as they stood shocked.

"Why?!" Yuya asked.

"Cause I want to see you guys duel." Ray shrugged.

"Well none of us can duel since we don't have our decks or duel disk." Yuma replied, as Ray smirked.

"Actually, that's why I'm here I'm going to give you, Yugi, and Yusei your powers back, as well as give you all your duel disk and decks, so you can all duel." Ray replied as he snapped his fingers and they all had their duel disk on, and Yugi, had the puzzle again, and Yusei had his Singer mark back, and Yuma felt his Zexal powers back and all the numbers, also Atem and Astral appeared next to their partner everyone was shocked and Yusei realized that he was in his old clothes.

"How did you-" Everyone started but got interrupted.

"I don't need to answer that but, are you guys going to duel?" Ray asked.

"Yea but your joining!" Jaden called.

"Why?" Ray asked, containing all the excitement that he was going to have in this duel.

"For the fact that you froze time." Yusei replied bluntly.

"Fine I'll join, the ruels to this duel are that we all start with 8000 life points, no one attacks until everyone had a turn, the first person to start the duel can't draw a card, if your life points run out you lose and you watch the duel, and of course this is a battle royal." Ray finished, as everyone nodded to the ruels, and everyone's duel disk activated, Ray's was like Yuya's blade but blue.

"Alright cause it's time to duel!" Yugi started as he turned into Atem.

"He's right so it's time to get your game on!" Jaden added, as his eyes turned teal and orange like Yubel.

"Yea, cause it's time to rev it up!" Yusei yelled as the crimson dragon appeared behind him, and his mark glowed.

"Ow man now I'm really feeling the flow!" Yuma called, as Astral appeared next to him as they turned into their last Zexal form, which shocked everyone.

"This is interesting, but the fun has only just begun!" Yuya yelled, as Yuto and Yugo appeared behind him.

"This is going to be awesome, but you guys better be ready to rock and roll!" Ray yelled, as his eyes turned red for a second, and a mark appeared on his hand.

"Duel!" Everyone yelled as they drew their 5 cards.

 **Turn 1**

 **Yugi/Atem-8000**

 **Hand-5**

 **Jaden-8000**

 **Hand-5**

 **Yusei-8000**

 **Hand-5**

 **Yuma/Zexal-8000**

 **Hand-5**

 **Yuya-8000**

 **Hand-5**

 **Ray-8000**

 **Hand-5**

"So who goes first?" Yuma asked.

"Hmm, how about Yugi goes first?" Jaden asked

"Alright, my turn then, so now I'll play Big Sheild Gardna in defense mode! (2600 DEF), then I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn." Yugi finished with his turn ending.

"Then I'll go, I draw!" Jaden called as he drew.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yugi/Atem-8000**

 **Hand-3**

 **Jaden-8000**

 **Hand-6**

 **Yusei-8000**

 **Hand-5**

 **Yuma/Zexal-8000**

 **Hand-5**

 **Yuya-8000**

 **Hand-5**

 **Ray-8000**

 **Hand-5**

"Now I'll play polymerization, to fuse Avain and Barstinatrix, to fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame wingman in attack mode! (2100 ATK), next I'll throw down two facedown a and call it a turn." Jaden replied as he ended his turn.

"Then I guess I'll have a go, I draw!" Yusei began, as he drew his card.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yugi/Atem-8000**

 **Hand-3**

 **Jaden-8000**

 **Hand-1**

 **Yusei-8000**

 **Hand-6**

 **Yuma/Zexal-8000**

 **Hand-5**

 **Yuya-8000**

 **Hand-5**

 **Ray-8000**

 **Hand-5**

"Now I send one monster from my hand to the graveyard to special summon QuickDraw Syncron in attack mode! (700 ATK), next I play level eaters effect in the graveyard to decrease my level 5 Quickdaw Syncron's level by 1, to summon level eater in attack mode! (600 ATK), now I'll summon the Stardust shallong in attack mode! (100 ATK), now I'll tune my level 1 Stardust shallong with level 1 level eater, with level 4 Quickdaw Syncron, to Syncro Summon level 7 Junk Archer in attack mode! (2300 ATK), now I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Yusei finished, as his turn ended.

"Well then I will show you guys my flow!, I draw!" Yuma cried.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yugi/Atem-8000**

 **Hand-3**

 **Jaden-8000**

 **Hand-1**

 **Yusei-8000**

 **Hand-2**

 **Yuma/Zexal-8000**

 **Hand-6**

 **Yuya-8000**

 **Hand-5**

 **Ray-8000**

 **Hand-5**

"Now I summon Goblin burch in attack mode! (1400 ATK), next I'll active his effect to summon gogo golem in attack mode! (1800 ATK), now I make the overlay network with my two level 4's to XYZ summon 'Heradic Hero Excalibur!' In attack mode!(2000 ATK), then I'll play two cards facedown's and end my turn." Yuma finished, leavening the first 3 generations of Yugioh clueless about the summoning.

"XYZ summon?" Yugi asked questionably.

"Hmm, I'm really interested in taking them the monster down!" Jaden exclaimed, with a big smile.

"I guess this is dueling's evolution." Yusei told himself as he smirks.

'Now I remember those 4, they are the legends in history in duel monsters...can I even win?' Yuya thought as he hold his pendulum as he remembered the words his father and his friends which made him smile. "Alright it's time for the fun to start!, I draw!" Yuya cheered, as he drew his card.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yugi/Atem-8000**

 **Hand-3**

 **Jaden-8000**

 **Hand-1**

 **Yusei-8000**

 **Hand-2**

 **Yuma/Zexal-8000**

 **Hand-2**

 **Yuya-8000**

 **Hand-6**

 **Ray-8000**

 **Hand-5**

"Now I'll set the Pendulum scale with scale 4 Entertainer Trump Witch and Scale 8 Creation Magican!" Yuya called as the two monsters appeared in blue colomes. " with this I can summon any monster between level 5-7! 'Swing pendulum of the soul, swing a arc light across the either pendulum summon! Appear my fellow monsters!' Astronomy Magican in defense mode! (2400 DEF), Entertaner Silver Claw! (1800 ATK), And the dragon with duel beautiful eyes my ace Odd Eye Pendulum Dragon! (2500 ATK), now I'll send Odd eyes, and silver Calw into my extra deck due to pendulum monsters when destroyed or being fused like this get to the extra deck, now I fusion summon, Beast Eye Pendulum Dragon! (3000 ATK), and I play Astronomy Magican's effect to bring back Odd Eyes! (2500 ATK), now I'll play trump witches pendulum effect to fuse two monsters on my field to fusion summon, Rune Eye Pendulum Dragon! (3000 ATK), now I'll play one facedown and end my turn." Yuya finished as everyone was shocked about what happened.

"Pendulum summon?" Yugi question again surprised.

"Summoning multiple monster depending on a scale?" Yusei question.

"And those dragons! I never seen anything like that before." Jaden agreed.

"Man this duel just started and it's already amazing!" Yuma called for joy.

"You are right Yuma, but remember they're is one person left who hasn't had a turn left, and we don't know what his deck is like." Astral told Yuma, as he nodded.

'Hmmm, Fusion, Syncro, XYZ, Pendulum, and If I'm lucky Ritual, and one of them already used their ace monster, this is exciting!' Ray thought with a smile. "Alright I draw!" Ray started as he drew his card.

 **Turn 6**

 **Yugi/Atem-8000**

 **Hand-3**

 **Jaden-8000**

 **Hand-1**

 **Yusei-8000**

 **Hand-2**

 **Yuma/Zexal-8000**

 **Hand-2**

 **Yuya-8000**

 **Hand-0**

 **Ray-8000**

 **Hand-6**

"Alright, I play polymerization! I fuse Red Eyes Black Dragon, and Summon Skull, to fusion summon! Appear! Black skull Dragon! (3200 ATK)." Ray called as Yugi and Jaden's eyes widen.

"Red Eyes!?" Yugi and Jaden called out with surprise.

"Next, I'll play monster reborn to summon back Red Eyes Black Dragon! (2400 ATK), then I'll play pot of greed to draw 2 more cards!, Now I'll play Infernal Fire blast and attack Yugi!" Ray told his next move as Yugi got hit what looks a bit like real damage, leaving him in pain. "What...was...that?!" Yugi called as his life points went down.

'So the damage is real? I got to be careful!' Everyone thought as they grit their teeth.

"Ow I guess the damage is a bit real in this duel, man I didn't want this to happen, but the show must go on so now I'll send Red Eyes to the Graveyard, to summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon! (2900 ATK), and thanks to his effect he gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard! (2900-3100 ATK), now I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!" Ray finished, as Yugi got up.

"This duel won't be easy but I'm not giving up! I draw!" Yugi called as he drew his card.

 **Turn 7**

 **Yugi/Atem-5600**

 **Hand-4**

 **Jaden-8000**

 **Hand-1**

 **Yusei-8000**

 **Hand-2**

 **Yuma/Zexal-8000**

 **Hand-2**

 **Yuya-8000**

 **Hand-0**

 **Ray-8000**

 **Hand-0**

'And it won't be good if I drew the wrong card!" Yugi thought as he looked at it and smile. "Now the duel can really begin!" Yugi called out.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **"What is the card Yugi drew how will it help, what's going to happen next? Find out next Chapter!**

 **Me- Glad you guys made it.**

 **Yuma- Thanks but why did you gave us all the power and ability's we had during our series?**

 **Jaden- Yea I'm clueless.**

 **Yugi- I'm not complaining I'm just wondering why?**

 **Me- Simple everyone, wants to see the 5 generations of Yugioh at their best if they all dueled, that why I did it.**

 **Yusei- Makes sense, cause if we duel like we are after the series or any time when we don't have our ultimate power, than it would be a adverage duel. (I nodded.)**

 **Yuya- Ok, but why did you give me Clear Wing Syncro Dragon, and why am I episodes ahead?**

 **Me- Cause it's obvious your going to make a Synchro pendulum monster, you already made a XYZ-pendulum monster, cause I pretty sure that you will duel Yugo before dueling that Savage or Jack.**

 **Yuya- Alright.**

 **Me- Any way I hope you guys all enjoy, I'll work hard to make the next chapter but it will be longer, and harder to make but I'll hurry.**

 **Yugi- Read and review.**

 **Jaden- Other than that guys stay cool!**

 **Yuma- And to always feel the Flow!**

 **Yuya- And remember to duel with a smile!**

 **Yusei- other than that I think we are done with the Chapter.**

 **Me- Yep and Guys And Girls Remember to rock and Roll!**

 **Everyone- Peace!**

 **Hope and duel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The start of the true duel!**

 **Hey everyone im back with the next chapter to this Yugioh special, so lets get this show on the road!**

 **Me- So you guys ready to continue the duel?**

 **Jaden- Are you serious of course we are so let's get this duel started!**

 **Yugi- Hold on, Ray the Destroyerhog an more does not Yugioh.**

 **Yusei- But he does own his Oc and the storyline.**

 **Yuya- Now can we continue with our duel?**

 **Yuma- Yea I'm itchy, for a good fight!**

 **Me- Yea, yea anyway enjoy!**

* * *

 **Turn 8**

 **Yugi/Atem-5600**

 **Hand-4**

 **Jaden-8000**

 **Hand-1**

 **Yusei-8000**

 **Hand-2**

 **Yuma/Zexal-8000**

 **Hand-2**

 **Yuya-8000**

 **Hand-0**

 **Ray-8000**

 **Hand-0**

"Now, I'll play my own polymerization! To fuse Dark Magican, and Buster Blader, to fusion summon Dark Paliden in attack mode! (2900 ATK), and thanks to his effect he gains 500 attack points for every dragon on the feild or in the graveyard of everyone, and since there are a total of 5, so that means my monster gains 2500 attack points! (2900-5400 ATK), now go attack Jaden's Flame wingman! (Jaden life points-8000-3300-4700), now I'll end my turn!" Yugi called

"Alright Yugi, I guess go after the rest will be risky, but I play my facedown Hero Signal, to summon a level 1-4 Elemental Hero from my deck, so I pick elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode! (2000 DEF), now I draw!" Jaden counter

 **Turn 8**

 **Yugi/Atem-5600**

 **Hand-0**

 **Jaden-4700**

 **Hand-2**

 **Yusei-8000**

 **Hand-2**

 **Yuma/Zexal-8000**

 **Hand-2**

 **Yuya-8000**

 **Hand-0**

 **Ray-8000**

 **Hand-0**

"Now I play polymerization to fuse my woodsman and Clayman, to fusion summon Elemental Hero Gaia in attack mode! (2200 ATK), and thanks to his effect to cut a monsters attack points in half!, so I pick Paliden! (Paliden-5400-2700 ATK), (Gaia-2200-4900 ATK), now go Gaia attack his Paliden! (Yugi-5600-2200-3400) now I end my turn!" Jaden called, as he end his turn.

'Werid he just let it happened, what is he planning?' Yusei thought,"Alright it's my turn, I draw!" Yusei yelled, as he drew his card.

 **Turn 9**

 **Yugi/Atem-3400**

 **Hand-0**

 **Jaden-4700**

 **Hand-0**

 **Yusei-8000**

 **Hand-3**

 **Yuma/Zexal-8000**

 **Hand-2**

 **Yuya-8000**

 **Hand-0**

 **Ray-8000**

 **Hand-0**

"Now I'll play foolish Barial to send speed warrior to the graveyard, now I play my facedown call of the haunted to bring back speed warrior! (900 ATK), now I'll summon drill Syncron in attack mode! (900 ATK), then thanks to level eater's effect to decrease Junk Archers level by one to make my Archer Lv 6 to summon him back in attack mode (600 ATK), now I'll tune my Speed warrior, and Level eater with Drill Syncron, to Syncro summon Drill Warrior in attack mode! (2400 ATK), now I'll activate his effect to cut its attack points in half to make him make a direct attack. (2400-1200 ATK), then with my Archers effect to send one monster to the remove zone and I pick Elemental Hero Gaia and Drill Warrior goes back to his original attack points! (1200-2400 ATK)" Yusei called, as Gaia went to the remove zone leaving everyone shocked.

"Ow man, Yusei made it possible to make Jaden to lose life points, and attack anyone of us directly!" Yugi called, as everyone grit their teeth at Yusei's plan.

"Now go Drill Warrior attack Ray directly! (Ray's life points-8000-1200-6800), then I'll have Junk Archer attack you directly Jaden! (Jaden's life points-4700-2300-2400), now I'll end my turn and with that Gaia returns." Yusei finished, as Gaia came back to Jaden's feild with 2200 attack points.

"Dame, I will get you back for that Yusei!" Ray shouted.

"Well that will have to wait cause it's my turn, and I draw!" Yuma called, as he drew his card.

 **Turn 10**

 **Yugi/Atem-3400**

 **Hand-0**

 **Jaden-2400**

 **Hand-0**

 **Yusei-8000**

 **Hand-0**

 **Yuma/Zexal-8000**

 **Hand-3**

 **Yuya-8000**

 **Hand-0**

 **Ray-6800**

 **Hand-0**

'You know what to do Yuma!' Astral thought.

'Yea I got it Astral!" Yuma thought back

"Now I'll summon Gaga Magican in attack mode! (1500 ATK), then I'll active Gaga Mirror Slashed which allows me to use a Gaga monster as two materials for a XYZ summon, now I make the overly network to XYZ summon Rank 4, Number 39: Utopia! (2500 ATK), then I'll play rank up Magic limited Barian force to change Utopia into a chaos XYZ monster with one rank higher than before!, Now go Chaos XYZ Evolution!" Yuma called as everyone was interested about what was happening.

"Ok this is so new to me." Jaden nodded, as Yugi and Yusei nodded.

'Rank-up?! So Shun isn't the only one who can do that?' Yuya thought.

'3 down, 2 to go, just need to draw the cards needed.' A voice replied in Ray's head.

'Only when necessary.' Ray thought back.

"Now appear Rank 5 Chaos number 39: Utopia Ray V! (2600 ATK), now by using one of his 2 overly units I to destroy one monster on my opponent and the owner loses life points equal to that monsters attack points!" Yuma called.

'Shit...' Everyone thought wide eyed.

"And I pick Black Skull Dragon! Which causes Ray to lose 3200 life points. (Ray's life points-6800-3200-3600), then I'll active my Excalibur's effect by using all of its overly units his attack points are double! (2000-4000 ATK), now go Excalibur attack Yusei's Junk Archer! (Yusei's life points-8000-1700-6300), and then Utopia Ray V attack his Drill Warrior!" Yuma cried, as his monster attacked.

"Not so fast I activate Scrap iron scarecrow, this card can negate the attack of one monster!" Yusei countered, as the attack was stopped.

"Fine, I end my turn." Yuma stated a bit confused.

'Why would he do that?' Ray thought, With a dumbfounded look.

"Ok now it's time for me to take the show!, I draw!" Yuya called, as he drew his card.

 **Turn 11**

 **Yugi/Atem-3400**

 **Hand-0**

 **Jaden-2400**

 **Hand-0**

 **Yusei-6300**

 **Hand-0**

 **Yuma/Zexal-8000**

 **Hand-0**

 **Yuya-8000**

 **Hand-1**

 **Ray-3600**

 **Hand-0**

"Now I'll summon Entertaner Magican in attack mode! (1500 ATK), now I'll use the pendulum scale that is set, 'swing pendulum of the soul, swing a arc light across the either, Pendulum summon!, come my fellow monsters!', Astronamy Magican, (1200 ATK), and The dragon with duel color eyes, Odd eye Pendulum Dragon! (2500 ATK), now I'll play Magian of Creations effect! Now I can change a monsters level to equal one monster on my feild so I pick Astronamy Magican's level 5 to become level 4 like Entertaner Magican!, to add I make the overly network with my two Magican's to XYZ summon! Appear Rank 4 Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon! (2500 ATK), now I'll use one of Dark Rebellion's overly units to cut Drill Warrior's attack points in half, but I'll do this twice! (Drill Warrior-2400-1200-600 ATK), (Dark Rebellion-2500-3700-4300 ATK), now go Rune eye Pendulum Dragon attack Yusei's Drill warrior!" Yuya called as Rune eye attacked.

"Now I'll active scrap iron scarecrow!" Yusei countered as Rune eyes attack was negated.

"Alright but Rune Eyes can attack 3 times, you negated one but you can't negate the next 2 attack go Rune eye! (Yusei's life points-6300-2400-3900-3000-900), and now beast eyes attack Excalibur!" Yuya yelled

"Not so fast I play half unbreak and thanks to this card the damage is cut in half!" Yuma countered.

"Fine but you still take damage! (Yuma's life points-8000-1250-6750), and thanks to beast eyes effect you take damage from the beast type monster I used and it was Entertaner Silver Claw with 1800 attack points! (Yuma's life points-6750-1800-4950), next odd eyes will attack, go odd eyes! (Yuma's life points-4950-1000-3950), now Dark Rebellion attack! (Yuma's life points-3950-1150-2800), and now I end my turn and Dark Rebellion's attack returns to normal. (4000-2500 ATK)" Yuya finished.

'Ugh, this is getting hard, how am I going to win or stand a chance, when they aren't using their ultimate monsters...' Ray thought, as a mark on his hand glowed a bit then disappeared.

'So are you asking for my help?' The voice asked in a teasing death voice.

'No, if this gets worse then yea...' Ray replied.

'Alright! Hehehehe!' The voice laughed evilly.

"My turn!, I draw!" Ray yelled

 **Turn 12**

 **Yugi/Atem-3400**

 **Hand-0**

 **Jaden-2400**

 **Hand-0**

 **Yusei-900**

 **Hand-0**

 **Yuma/Zexal-2800**

 **Hand-0**

 **Yuya-8000**

 **Hand-0**

 **Ray-3600**

 **Hand-1**

"Ok, I active the spell card of sanctity which allows all of us to draw 6 cards, then I'll play polymerization, again to fuse 3 blue eyes white dragons to fusion summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon in attack mode! (4500 ATK), then I'll play graceful traity, this lets me draw 3 cards, then discard 2, then I'll play pot of greed to draw 2 cards, now I'll play monster reborn! To summon vice dragon in attack mode! (2000 ATK), when he was in the graveyard, thanks to graceful charity, now I'll summon Vice resonator in attack mode in attack mode! (1300 ATK), now I'll tune the two up to Syncro summon Red Dragon Scar Right! (3000 ATK), and let me tell you that my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon gain more attack points due to more dragons in my graveyard! (3400-4900 ATK) (from before he gained 300 from Black skull Dragons destruction), and thanks to Scar Right's effect I can destroy all monsters that have less than or equal to his attack points and I count 1 on Jaden's and Yugi's, 2 on Yuma's, and 4 on Yuya's, and in that case you all lose 500 for each. (Yugi's life points-3400-500-2900), (Jaden's life points-2400-500-1900), (Yuma's life points-2800-1000-1800), (Yuya's life points-8000-2000-6000), now I play Fairy meateor and equip it to my Red Eyes!" Ray told them making them all realize they were all open with not that many life points.

"Ow no I play Hippo Carnival! Now you can only attack my 3 hippo tokens!" Yuya replied, as three dancing hippos appeared making everyone sweet drop.

'Really?' everyone thought.

"Well alright go Red Eyes go attack his token! (Yuya's life points-6000-4900-1100), I woundered if you forget about my spell, but go Blue Eyes, and Scar Right attack his last two tokens! Now I'll end my turn." Ray finished, as everyone was getting ready for the next round.

"Alright but thanks to you I can put Utopia back into my extra deck." Yuma, told everyone, as Utopia was put in the Extra Deck.

'Ok I have to survive one more round to win...hopefully.' Ray thought, sweating a bit.

'You think...we will see I sense a great power.' The voice replied, bored.

"Now, I think I will show you the power of the Pharoa!, Destiny Draw!" Yugi and Atem shouted as they drew their card with a glowing hand and card.

 **Turn 13**

 **Yugi/Atem-2900**

 **Hand-7**

 **Jaden-1900**

 **Hand-6**

 **Yusei-900**

 **Hand-6**

 **Yuma/Zexal-1800**

 **Hand-6**

 **Yuya-1100**

 **Hand-6**

 **Ray-3600**

 **Hand-1**

"I play foolish barial to send a card from my deck to the graveyard, now I play call of the haunted to summon Queens Knight in attack mode! (1500 ATK), I now summon Kings Knight in attack mode! (1600 ATK), now that I have both Knights I can special summon Jacks Knight in attack mode! (1900 ATK), and now I play Double Summon to now tribute all 3 of my monsters!" Yugi called as he mumbled words making Jaden, and Ray eyes wide.

"Shit..." They both said, making everyone confused.

"What?" Yusei asked, with a eyebrow raised eyebrow.

"We are dead if we don't do something." Ray replied.

"How?" Yuma asked still not getting it.

"He is summoning a Egiption God..." Jaden answer, as everyone eyes widen.

"Fuck...we are screwed..." They all replied, with a big gulp.

"Now appear now Wing Dragon of RA! (5000 ATK), now go attack his Scar Right! (Ray's life points-3600-2000-1600), now I play graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2, now I play two monster reborn's to summon Oblisk the Tormenter, and Slifer the Sky Dragon!, but they won't stay for the score, to now special summon The creator of light Horikity!" Yugi shouted, as a light glow.

"Ow no you don't I play a card in my graveyard and it's Time Stoper! And his effect stops a monsters effect but if its equipped with one of the Egiption gods that monsters attack points is 4000." Ray countered

"What but that is impossible!" Everyone called, with wide eyes.

"Yes but I'm using cards from my true deck, and they have powers to stop even God cards." Ray answer, shocking everyone.

'Time Monster's? How powerful are they?' Everyone thought.

"Fine, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Yugi finished, as his facedown appeared.

"Now I'll give it a chance on my turn, Destiny draw!" Jaden called, as the same thing that happened to Yugi happened to Jaden as he drawed.

 **Turn 14**

 **Yugi/Atem-2900**

 **Hand-0**

 **Jaden-1900**

 **Hand-7**

 **Yusei-900**

 **Hand-6**

 **Yuma/Zexal-1800**

 **Hand-6**

 **Yuya-1100**

 **Hand-6**

 **Ray-1600**

 **Hand-1**

"Ok now I'll play my ultimate monster, I play polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Neos, Wildheart, Bladeedge, and Neo spacion's Flare scarem, and Humming brid, to fusion summon Elemental Hero Devine Neos! (2500 ATK), and now I play card of saciety to now draw 3 cards then discard 2, and now I'll play pot of greed to draw 2 cards, and I now play the feild spell Neo space! to increase Neos attack points by 500! (2500-3000 ATK), and now by sending flare scarem to the graveyard my Neos gain another 500 attack points (3000-3500 ATK), now I'll play one card face down and end my turn." Jaden finished, as a facedown appeared.

"Ok it's time to rev it' up! Destiny Draw!" Yusei shouted, as he drew his card which glowed.

 **Turn 15**

 **Yugi/Atem-2900**

 **Hand-0**

 **Jaden-1900**

 **Hand-0**

 **Yusei-900**

 **Hand-7**

 **Yuma/Zexal-1800**

 **Hand-6**

 **Yuya-1100**

 **Hand-6**

 **Ray-1600**

 **Hand-1**

"I now play monster reborn to bring back Drill Warrior in attack mode! (2400 ATK), then I'll play level eaters effect to make drill warrior become level 5 so I can summon level eater in attack mode! (600 ATK), now I'll play one for one to send one card from my hand to the graveyard to summon Turbo Syncro in attack mode! (100 ATK), and now I'll summon Junk Syncron in attack mode! (1300 ATK), then I'll active his effect to summon Speed warrior in attack mode! (900 ATK), now I'll tune level 3 Junk Syncron, with level 2 Speed Warrior! To Syncro Summon level 5 Junk Warrior! (2300 ATK), now it's time for another Syncro monster, I tune Level 1 Turbo Syncron, with level 1 Levl eater to Syncro summon level 2 Syncro tuner Formula Syncron! (200 ATK)" Yusei called, as his 3 Syncro's appeared.

"Is he going to...then we are doomed." Ray stated, as he stepped back.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked with couriosity.

"It's his ultimate monster." Ray replied as everyone was looking a bit shocked.

"Now thanks to formula Syncron's effect I can draw one card, now I'll tune tune level 2 Syncro tuner Formula Syncron, with level 5 Syncro monsters Junk warrior, and Drill warrior! Go Over Limit Accel Syncro! Appear level 12 Shooting Quazar Dragon! (4000 ATK)!" Yusei called, as his dragon appeared.

"Wow..." Everyone called.

"Now my dragon gets to attack 3 times, go attack his Devine Neos!" Yusei cried, as his dragon got a power sphere.

"Not so fast I play negate attack!" Jaden called, countering the hole battle phase.

"Then I'll end my turn." Yusei finished.

"Alright it's time to show you all how to feel the flow!, Shinning Draw!" Yuma and Astral called, as they drew their card.

 **Turn 16**

 **Yugi/Atem-2900**

 **Hand-0**

 **Jaden-1900**

 **Hand-0**

 **Yusei-900**

 **Hand-2**

 **Yuma/Zexal-1800**

 **Hand-7**

 **Yuya-1100**

 **Hand-6**

 **Ray-1600**

 **Hand-1**

"Ok now I'll play call of the hunted to bring back Gaga Magican in attack mode! (1500 ATK), and then I'll play monster reborn to summon back Excalibur in attack mode! (2000 ATK), now I'll play monster Rencarnation to add Goblin burch to my hand by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard!, and next I'll summon goblin burch in attack mode! (1400 ATK), which will allow me to summon gogo golem in attack mode! (1800 ATK), and now I'll special summon Kagatokaga in attack mode! (1400 ATK), next I'll make the overly network to XYZ summon Number 39 Utopia! (2500 ATK), and I'll make the overly network again to XYZ summon Gaga Cowboy! (1500 ATK), now I'll make another overly network with Rank 4 Gaga Cowboy and Excalibur to XYZ summon Future Number 0 Utopic Future! (0 ATK), and I'll play rank up magic Astral force to rank up Utopia by 2 to XYZ summon Number 39 Utopia Beyond! (3000 ATK), and with his effect all my opponents monsters become 0!" Yuma called, making everyone scared except Yusei.

"I active My dragons ability to negate that effect." Yusei countered.

"Aw man, well I end my turn." Yuma called.

"Well it's time for the fun to begin, I draw!" Yuya called, drawing his card.

 **Turn 17**

 **Yugi/Atem-2900**

 **Hand-0**

 **Jaden-1900**

 **Hand-0**

 **Yusei-900**

 **Hand-2**

 **Yuma/Zexal-1800**

 **Hand-1**

 **Yuya-1100**

 **Hand-7**

 **Ray-1600**

 **Hand-1**

"Now since I have no monsters on my feild I'll play shuffle reborn to bring back dark rebellion! (2500 ATK), but I send Entertaner trump which back into my deck shuffle then draw!, now I'll play monster reborn to summon Yusei's Junk Syncron in attack mode! (1300 ATK), and next I'll place scale 3 Magican of Destruction in my pendulum zone now I can summon any monster between level 4-7! 'Swing pendulum of the soul wing a arc light across the either Pendulum summon! Appear my fellow monsters!' Entertaner silver claw! (1800 ATK), and the dragon with duel color eyes odd eyes pendulum Dragon! (2500 ATK), now I'll tune Level 3 Junk Syncron with Level 4 Entertaner Silver claw! Syncro summon! 'Wings of a hell world wind appear now!' Syncro Summon! Appear level 7 Clear wing Syncro Dragon! (2500 ATK), now I play Magican of destruction's pendulum effect to make Dark rebellion's rank 4 to become level 4, and now I'll play Magican of creation's Pendulum effect to make Dark Rebellion become level 7!" Yuya called, as Yuma started shocked.

"A XYZ Monster with a level! And two level 7's!?" Yuma cried, as Yuya Countinued.

"I overly my two monster's to XYZ my most powerful XYZ monster, a Pendulum XYZ monster appear Rank 7! Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon! (3000 ATK), and now I play Clear wing's ability to negate all Lv. 5 or higher monsters effects!, (Red Eyes darkness dragon-4900-2900), now I'll play shrink to decrease your monsters attack in half and I pick Your Ultimate Dragon! (Blue eyes Ultimate Dragon-4500-2250 ATK), now go Odd eyes attack his red eyes, and clear wing attack his Blue Eyes! (Ray's life points-1600-100-1500-250-1250), now I'll end my turn." Yuya finished.

"Wow he is done for he lost all his monsters." Yuma said.

"It all depends on what he draws." Yugi replied

"Your right but I'm having all my curiosity is getting to me!" Jaden called.

 **"Well you don't have to wait anymore, cause I'm giving it everything I got now!" Ray called in a domesticated voice, which surprised everyone, but not as much as seeing how he looked his eyes were black, and his pupils were blood red, and a symbol which was a red circle with two gate doors and chains around with a red eye, as now he Countinued to speak. "Now it's my turn go, Phantom Draw!" Ray screamed as his card became black.**

 **Turn 18**

 **Yugi/Atem-2900**

 **Hand-0**

 **Jaden-1900**

 **Hand-7**

 **Yusei-900**

 **Hand-6**

 **Yuma/Zexal-1800**

 **Hand-1**

 **Yuya-1100**

 **Hand-4**

 **Ray-1250**

 **Hand-2**

"Well I think we pissed him off." Yusei called, as everyone nodded

*Play Yugioh Arc V op 4 theme*

 **"I active my spell card 'Phantom Call'!, With this spell I can summon two monsters with the same level but they become level 1 with 0 attack points, but I can add one phantom monster to my hand! So I summon back 2 blue eyes white dragons! (0 ATK X2, Lv.1), Now I tribute both of them to summon 'The Dargon from hell it self the monster, the pet of the Grim Repier' appear! Phantom Dragon Repier! (2500 ATK)." Ray told them, as a dragon red dragon with a black skull armor on its head, and black ribs showing itself like armor as well as it's chest, with chains on its arms attached to cuffs as well as on its feet, with black spikes out of the back of its neck, and a red tail with spikes at the end and the top part of it, and black wings, and at the end of the wings were spikes as well as the top part, with tattoos of skulls and flames on its wings which were beat up with holes not to big and not to small, and with spikes on its knees and elbows and dark silver plates on its arms and legs.**

"Holy shit." Everyone muttered.

"That thing looks demesticated." Yuya replied, and everyone agreed that the monster looks like it is from a nightmare.

 **"Well guess what it's not my ace it is apart of my soul this is my ace, I play Hybrid Evolution that is in my hand, now I'll tribute my dragon to summon my ace 'Dragon of evolution from hell and even deeper come and bring me victory and bring destruction to this duel appear dragon of the Repier and guardian of death it self' appear Hybrid Phantom Dragon Repier! (2500 ATK)." Ray called, as A Dragon that is still red but can stand like a human and body is similar to a human, and is wearing black armor around the gut area, and dark gray in the chest area with black lines forming a pattern around a Blood red sphere in the middle of his chest, armor going down close to the knees not bulky but skin close showing red, to the point of armored up boots with gold apart and spikes under the shoe and a blade going up on top of the boot that seems apart of the dragon which in the middle of it had a red gem, the wings were the same as well as the head and neck but the wings were really black with no holes, and had a blood red skull on each wing with designs of skikes coming out of it to the point where spikes came out on the bottom of the wings, and its arms had blood red gantlet with Werid designs and showing a 5 fingered red hand, but it's eyes were the same as Ray, and it called a black Syeth with a pure silver blade and chains around it.**

"Dear lord!" Everyone cried at the new monster.

 **"And it only starting, my Dragon has 3 effects which are continues, first effect my Dargon gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard!, then your monsters lose 200 attack points for each Feind in my graveyard! (Hybrid Phantom Dragon-2500-4900 ATK), (Utopia Beyond-3000-2600 ATK), (Shooting Quazar Dragon-4000-3600), (Odd eyes Rebellion Dragon-3000-2600 ATK), (Clear Wing Syncro Dragon-2500-2100 ATK), (Devine Neos-3500-3100 AT), (Creator of light-4000-3600 ATK), Now my Dragon will attack!" Ray screamed, as the Dragon charged.**

"Ow man none of us can stop this!" Yuma called, as everyone agreed, but Yugi was looking at his facedown.

"Not really I play my trap, Magic Cylinder!, to deal you damage equal to your monsters attack points!" Yugi called with victory, as everyone cheered.

 **"Not really I play my facedown Ring of Destruction!, and I equip it to my Dragon! So no one wins this is a Draw!" Ray declared, as his dragon exploded.**

"What?!" Everyone else called, as the explosion hit them.

 **Turn 18**

 **Yugi/Atem-0**

 **Hand-0**

 **Jaden-0**

 **Hand-0**

 **Yusei-0**

 **Hand-6**

 **Yuma/Zexal-0**

 **Hand-2**

 **Yuya-0**

 **Hand-4**

 **Ray-0**

 **Hand-0**

 **Tie!**

"Man that is something I don't ever want to do again!" Ray called as he was back to normal, with a lot of cuts on him and being really tired.

"Yea!" Everyone else agreed, as they were in the same condition, and Yuma was no longer Zexal, then they all laughed.

"Man I haven't duel like that in a long time!" Jaden called, as Yuma, Yugi, and Yusei agreed.

"Well I needed a fun duel before I fight against my last opponent in a tournament I'm in." Yuya called.

"Good for you guys, well it's time to send you back, and you guys can keep all the powers you got back." Ray told them with a smile.

"Really?!" Everyone that got their powers back called, with surprise.

"Yea, I hope we can duel again like before, and before you ask Yuya this is the first time were meeting, but everyone else this is the second time, we were on a adventure but I had to delete your memories of that adventure." Ray said, as 5 portals open, with the 5 protagonist falling in them, as they remembered the adventure, and they went back to their own time lines.

"Ow shit I forgot to heal them!" Ray shouted, with wide eyes.

*With Yugi*

"Ugh, where am I? Ow wait I'm back and time is back to normal, I can't believe I went on a adventure with Ray." Yugi told himself, as Atem agreed.

"Yugi!" 3 people called, as Yugi turned to them.

"Ow hey guys what's up?" Yugi asked normally.

"What's up? Man have you seen yourself you look like you've been in war!" Joey exclaimed, as Yugi looked at himself.

"Ow this, well I was in a duel, and-" Yugi started, but was interrupted

"With who?" Tea asked, in a worried voice.

"Let's just say a old friends is who I dueled." Yugi replied as he walked, with his friends just confused about what he means.

*With Jaden*

"Ugh, am I back?" Jaden growled.

'Yes and you are in front of the doors to your reunion.' Yubel answered, as Jaden got up and look at himself.

"Well I don't know what to do about myself now, but I'm still going to enjoy this reunion!" Jaden declared, as he entered and his friends were happy to see him, but shocked to see the condition he was in.

"Jaden!" Everyone called, gathering around him, asking him questions like how he was doing, and other things, but after someone asked what happened to him, he just smiled and answer.

"Just some friends who I'll won't see for awhile." Jaden answer, as he went to go get something to eat, with everyone confused about what he meant.

*with Yusei*

Yusei's case was different as he made it back home he was awake, still in the clothes he had on during his duel, but was beat up and had some dirt on them, that was until the door open with all of Yusei's friends coming inside.

"Hey Yusei!" Everyone called, until they saw how Yusei looked, and all the stuff set up, but they were still worried about Yusei's condition.

"Are you ok Yusei?" Crow asked, as he went to help Yusei.

"Yea I'm fine." Yusei told them, with a smile.

"Are you sure mate?" Jack asked his rival.

"Yes, I just had a duel with some people I know." Yusei replied, as everyone was confused.

"Who did you duel?" The twins asked with curiosity.

"Yea, it seems very impossible for you to have it before we came, cause they look recent." Akiza replied, with a look of counfusion.

"It is a long story." Yusei called, as he left to change.

*with Yuma*

As Yuma came back to his home he was in the same condition as everyone else, but he was more near his friends than he was before, then as he watched a bit time started again, and everyone was surprised to see him standing there, but they were surprised about the condition he was in.

"Yuma!" They all called out in surprise, about how he was standing there, and was very well wounded.

"Hey guys what's up?" Yuma asked, with a sly grin.

"Well look at yourself you are all beat up! What happened." Tori questioned, with a sad and confused look.

"Well I was in a duel." Yuma answer, as everyone sighs.

"Well can't except that you would decide that." Everyone mumbled, then everyone laughed as Yuma pouted.

"That is not funny guys." Yuma replied, as everyone Countinued laughing.

*With Yuya*

Yuya when he came back to where he was he had a huge smile, it always made him happy to have a fun duel, but the duel he had was legendary it was unforgettable, with this he got his duel runner gear on and his helmet and went of when he was called to duel Jack, as he got out he was wondering how his friends were doing, and with that he left to duel his last opponent.

*With Ray*

"I never thought this would happen." Ray told himself.

 **"Well no one said it would be easy to duel 5 legends." A dark voice came**

"Man you always have to ruin something fun." Ray declared with a pout.

 _"Well I do have to agree with D.R." A light gentle voice spoke._

"I'm calling him dark cause he is a dark version of me from this symbol on my right hand, and you Light cause your a holy version of me and you have a symbol on my left hand." Ray told them both, as they only nodded with a portal opening and memories coming back.

 ** _"You should listen thought that was very bad to do." A voice that was both of light and dark version voices together._**

"Even you chaos, fine what ever lets just go." Ray declared as he disappeared.

 **End**

* * *

 **I'm sorry to inform everyone that I will not put the cards I made effects up in this story, that's right I'm going to make a prequel, then a prequel of a prequel, and a sequel to the prequel, and so on until I get to sequels.**

 **Jaden- Why won't you put up the cards?**

 **Me- Cause the people will only know of the effects now when I was just making cards up and cards that are made into a deck I had created.**

 **Yuya- You are Werid, but whatever.**

 **Yuma- Hey he did made a good duel at least.**

 **Yusei- But he did give Yuya cards that were not in his deck.**

 **Me- No one knows his hole deck, they keep on adding cards.**

 **Yuya- True.**

 **Me- Anyway I hope you all enjoy the story yes it's 2 chapters cause I had to make it continue, so I can get on other Yugioh ideas, but other than that I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Everyone- Peace!**

 **Hope and duel**


	3. Preview

**Preview**

"I remember what happen when Ray came here...to this time." Jaden muttered to himself remembering when Ray came to his time, as Ray was doing the same thing.

 **"See the past Jaden has forgoten...**

"It's time right?" A man with a black hood asked, a man with a black helmet that covered his face.

 **when a organization not from any time, comes to the past...**

"...This is the time right?" A black hooded figure asked another figure with a skull mask, and wore all black clothing.

"Correct your mission is to get the Sacred beast cards." The skull figure answered.

 **Only one team can stop them...**

"Ok It's time to get your game on!"

 **One time, one goal...**

"I summon Elemental Hero Neos!" Jaden called

"Come fourth Armed Dragon LV.10!" Chazz yelled

"Here comes Destiny Hero Plasma!" Aster told everyone

"Rainbow Dragon!" Jessie shouted

"Cyber End Dragon!" Syrus said

 **Can help from a person with no time line change everything?...**

"This is the time line right?" A black clocked boy asked no one, with his face covered.

 **"Correct, and they are already here...Ray..." A deep voice called out of no where.**

"True...now where is Duel Academy?" The boy named Ray questioned.

 **Will evil win?...**

"I will fuse the lord of Phantasma with ************, to fusion summon! The..."

 **Or will good win?...**

"We fuse Elemental Hero Neos! With Hybird Phantom Dragon Reiper to fusion summon! The warrior and hero with wicked Dragon blood..."

 **Coming soon in 2016...**

* * *

 **Hey everyone this is the preview of the story I have plan for you all, so I thought I might show it, and yes it will come this year, after I am done with the stories I have to finish, but it will come I promise! That is all I have so see you guys later!**

 **Time Duel**


End file.
